1. Field of the Invention
A paint can receptacle is provided for removable attachment to either side of a ladder while providing ready access for painting and movement along the ladder for change of painting locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where ladders are used in painting buildings and the like, it is continually necessary to move the ladders to new positions as the work progresses. To avoid spillage of the paint, it is highly desirable that the paint bucket be firmly supported on the ladder in a simple yet readily removable manner. Devices have been employed which must be secured to the ladder in a permanent or semi-permanent fashion, but it will be apparent that these devices entail considerable inconvenience where the painter must move to new vertical locations on the ladder. Devices of a detachable nature have also been employed, but they have not afforded the security of retention essential for general jobbing.
In order to overcome these problems the various ladders have been devised wherein a platform is provided for the specific purpose of providing space on which to position a can of paint or other objects. The conventional step ladder is a well known example of this type of ladder. However, the step ladder with its shelf attached is inefficient in many applications due to its lack of versatility. The shelf or platform on this type of ladder is generally located in a single position and may not be positioned at various heights along the ladder.
In an attempt to overcome this lack of versatility many devices have been developed in the prior art for removably positioning a container at various levels along the length of a ladder. Such devices generally take the form of brackets or the like wherein the bracket itself is removably attached to the rung or other convenient portion of the ladder. The devices of this type are represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,508,258 to Heinrich; 2,912,204 to Raysinger; 3,239,180 to Bachmann and 3,332,653 to Hoetzel.
Additional attempts in the prior art to resolve problems dealing with paint can receptacles include by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,444,986 to Gebhardt; 2,686,032 to Thorson; 3,809,351 to Bravo; 4,013,251 to Cleveland; and 4,036,463 to Hopkins.
Devices of the type disclosed in these patents as well as other devices in the prior art, while attempting to overcome problems existing in the paint industry, generally include these advantages which often times makes these prior art structures undesirable. This type of structure often times suffers from being unduly complicated and structurally complex. This of course adds to the initial purchase price of the device and often times effects its operable life. In addition the cost of repair or replacement of these devices also makes them undesirable. The nature of this device in locating a paint container of a desired level along the ladder demand that it be readily removable from a given location and relocated at a different level on the same ladder. This is normally accomplished while the user of the device is positioned on the ladder himself. Prior art structures, again because of their overly complex structure, frequently make removal and attachment of the bracket overly difficult. This results in lost time, danger to the painter attempting to relocate the holding device and general inconvenience.
It can be seen that there is a great need in the paint industry for a holding device or bracket-type structure which can be efficiently and quickly connected to a desired point on a ladder and maintain a container or like structure connected to the ladder at a predetermined location.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a paint bucket support of simple construction, that can be easily attached to cnventional ladders.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support that will securely hold the bucket both while painting and while moving the ladder, yet permitting its ready removal from the support when desired.
A feature of the invention resides in the fact that the support can be readily fabricated from ordinary sheet metal stock, or plastic.
Another feature of the invention resides in the use of hook means engaging both a rung and a side frame member of the ladder, such hook means being so designed that the bucket will be firmly supported in an upright manner.
Still another feature of the present invention lies in the employment of means for engaging either the sides of the bucket or its rim, thereby assuring retention of the bucket when the ladder is tilted into various positions.
The above objects, and other objects of my invention will be made more apparent hereinafter, are obtained by structure subsequently to be described and shown in the accompanying drawing.